the_ever_rulersfandomcom-20200213-history
MaSMA
Magnetically activated Shape-Memory Alloy (MaSMA) is a material integral to the operation of many pre-war reactors and energy cells in the post-war world. It is a crucial component found in nearly every atomic battery or reactor found in Vaults, pre-war power plants, and high-tech corporate sectors. History The composition and forging of MaSMA was discovered in 2035 by General Atomics International in order to meet the demand for a compact atomic battery. Soon after, Mister Handy models that were sleeker and nimbler rolled off the assembly lines and demonstrated the possibilities of MaSMA. It was through MaSMA that all means of compact nuclear reactors were possible and all the technologies reliant on them as well. RobCo Industries founded itself 17 years later, atomic cars began being produced, and energy weapons began to be seen as viable replacements to ballistic firearms due to MaSMA. Function Typical shape-memory alloys work as a flexible psuedo-elastic metallic compound when through heating, allowing it to take any number of shapes by before cooling. When heated again, it becomes activated ''and returns to its original, or ''"cold-forged", shape before any manipulation. MaSMA, on the other hand, returns to its "cold-forged" shape when a magnetic field is applied to it. Since its activation does not rely on heat, MaSMA can express its "cold forged" shape with increasing strength without denaturing. This allows MaSMA to create extroardinarily strong shapes and designs that increase in integrity in direct proportion with the strength of the magnetic field. And since it is still a shape-memory alloy, it will return to its original shape upon deformation, even if pieces of the material broke off, so long as it is activted by a magnetic field. Uses The immediate uses for such an alloy include high-strength and uncompromising housing structures for nuclear fission and fusion reactors. It was MaSMA that made the microfusion reactor possible and it is MaSMA that miraculously keeps pre-war reactors running long after the Great War happened. MaSMA is also partially responsible for the continued operation of sensitive electronic components and is treasured by the Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave alike for their power armor and energy weapon components. Game Stats MaSMA incurs increased Threshold and Resistance towards the entire spectrum of thresholds and resistances sans gas and poison resistances. MaSMA also incurs a unique auto-repair ability to it when activated. The auto-repair trickles passively via a small reactor and background EMF. The auto-repair only extends to MaSMA parts however. The auto-repair is active only when the object is equipped or ''energy treated'' outside of combat. If a MaSMA integrated weapon or armor breaks, it cannot be repaired by any means, it can only be melted down and reforged, incurring a moderate net-loss of MaSMA and substatntial net-loss of caps in the process. Unique Activations Certain unique weapons and armor possess unique MaSMA activators for their auto-repair features and threshold/resistance buffs. These activators are native to the unique items and only available for integration after dismantling the unique items. A list of unique Activations include: *''Acquired Immunity:'' Radiation-activated. 27+ rads/sec apex. *''Passive Immunity:'' Crouch-activated stealth field. 1/2 strength at full charge. *''Patriotism:'' Pulse-activated Tesla field. 1/2 strength at full charge. *''Solar Maximum:'' Sunlight-activated. Strongest at noon. Null when sun goes down or indoors. *''(WIP):'' Kinetic-energy activated. Passive but mild threshold/resistance buff that slowly drains the charge in proportion with incoming damage. Category:Technology and Innovations